Observations
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Yuma has collected all the number cards and is conflicted about Astral leaving. Does Yuma love Astral? Does Astral feel the same? A little bit of fluff and smut! xD


**Observations**

**Kitty: Hey everyone! Its Kitty and Talina here to bring you a special news bulletin! We are in the process of watching Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL and we just had to write this Keyshipping fic. **

**Talina: *elbows Kitty* **

**Kitty: What was that for?**

**Talina: You blonde baka we are 2 episodes in!**

**Kitty: *Smacks Talina with a frying pan*****they don't need to know that!**

**Talina: *rubs back of head* Ouch! Well they do now and besides smut is smut!**

**Kitty: Smutty s mutty! *dies of laughter overload***

**~!*~!*~!*~*!*~!*~!*~**

"I can't believe this Yuma...we collected all the number cards" Astral said floating near Yuma's hammock.

"Yeah we did it..." Yuma said sadness dripping from his words as he took a seat in the chair by the window.

"My memories are coming back" Astral muttered as a white light surrounded his head.

"That's good, now you can go home and be happy..." Yuma said his eyes glued to the floating spirit.

"Yes home...but what is home?" Astral said flexing his newly solid fingers.

"It makes you happy" Yuma said with tears gushing down his face.

Astral turned around seeing his human partner crying.

"Yuma? Why is water coming from your eyes? Are you alright?" Astral said floating over to stand by Yuma.

"I-I'm c-crying" Yuma stuttered as he sobbed.

"Crying? What is that?"

"When we are sad...we...we cry" Yuma said against the torrent of tears that came from his eyes.

Astral embraced Yuma cradling him as he would a small child.

"Please Yuma don't be sad..don't cry"

"But your leaving...I have to cry"

"But I thought you wanted me gone"

Yuma looked up, hurt shining in his ruby eyes.

"I thought that you were a-annoying at first b-but I like you Astral...I...I l-love y-you" Yuma said making the last 3 words come out in a shaking whisper.

**-Observations (Day 56)-**

_Sad-feeling of sorrow, emptiness_

_Humans cry when sad, water rushes down from eyes._

_Crying- when water rushes down from human eyes when they become __saddened_

_Like-things a human prefers, enjoys_

_Happy- to feel good about something or someone _

_Love-?_

"Yuma what did you say?"

"Nothing just g-go...I want you to be happy"

"Happy?"

"When you feel good about someone or something" Yuma said between sobs.

"Why would leaving make me happy?"

"Because you would be home...you would be happy"

"But Yuma you are my home... you make me happy"

"..."

"I make you happy?"

"Yes very much so" the blue spirit said wiping away the salty tears that stained Yuma's cheeks.

Without much thinking involved Yuma pressed his lips to Astral's own, finding a gentle softness against them. Pleasure errupted under his skin making him

shudder as he gasped as Astral nibbled on his lip. Astral slid his tongue into Yuma's mouth while using his hand to cup Yuma's cheek. Astral heard the boy

moan. The spirit took his sweet time mapping out the boy's mouth before pulling away.

"I..."

"Shh" Astral said resting his forehead against Yuma's own.

"That made me feel good, it made me feel happy. You make me feel _happy_"

A pink blush stained Yuma's cheek as Astral caressed his cheek.

"Iloveyou"

"What?" Astral inquired.

"I love you..."

"Love? What is that?" The spirit asked, curiosity glinting in his mismatched eyes.

"Love is when you have a really deep care about someone, like you make me so-so happy Astral"

"Love, what a small word for something that feels so big"

Yuma blushed as he felt Astral's arms snake around his waist pulling him close. Astral climbed on Yuma's lap and leaned in bringing Yuma's soft lips against his

own. Yuma moaned out as Astral's tongue slipped past his parted lips, there tongues danced in perfect harmony. Finally the heavenly kiss broke leaving both

boys breathless.

"Astral..." Yuma said shakily as Astral's hands traveled up his shirt, tweaking the now erect buds.

"hmm...mm-more" Yuma mumbled into Astral's lips as Astral brought him in for another kiss.

Astral smiled and removed his lips from Yuma's and lowered his mouth to Yuma's erect nipples. Yuma moaned out and threw his head back moaning as Astral

pleasured him. Yuma gasped and released a squeak from his lips as Astral nibbled on the buds. Startled by Yuma's sudden squeak Astral pulled away, worry

filling his eyes.

"Are you alright Yuma?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Why did you stop?"

"You made that sound and I thought I hurt you"

"No that was good"

Astral nodded and pondered his next words thoughtfully.

"What do I do now?"

"I put your 'thing' in me"

"_'Thing?'_"

"Yeah your dick" Yuma said placing his hand over the spirit's manhood, causing Astral to shiver with pleasure.

Astral pulled down Yuma's pants and boxers in one swift move gently kissing his lips.

"Wait, prepare me first...please"

"How do I do that?"

"Put one finger in me first then two and scissor me" Yuma said a blush flaming on his cheeks.

Astral blinked, kissed Yuma's cheek and pulled Yuma up so Yuma's legs were on either side of his waist. Astral pushed one finger in drawing out a long,

pleasured moan from his ruby eyed lover.

"Gahh...oh...Astral..m-more..."

Astral complied with his lover's request and pushed a second finger into Yuma's entrance as he began to scissor the boy beneath him. Yuma moaned and

pushed his hips up to meet Astral's fingers.

"Oh Ra...more..Astral...more"

Astral kissed Yuma's lips as he removed his fingers before lining up at his lover's entrance. He slid his tip in causing Yuma to moan out.

"More...ahh..more..."

Astral complied and pushed his whole length inside Yuma, starting with a light thrust before setting a fast paced speed. The spirit took the boy's length in his hand and began to pump it in time with his thrust. Yuma cried out as Astral's fingers banged against his sweet spot.

"Astral...I..ahh..." Yuma said coming fast onto there chest.

Astral followed right after him filling Yuma with his essence.

Astral brought Yuma close to him, kissing his lips passionately.

"I love you Yuma, you make me very very happy"

Yuma smiled and fell asleep in his lover's strong, solid arms.

* * *

**Kitty: Gasp! Single lines breaks...there new!**

**Talina: *falls to ground and rolls around while laughing***

**Kitty: *major facepalm* that sounded so lame! And please forgive the explaining terms such as dick, penis, one finger, two finger... *shudders***

**Talina:*Shudders* Gosh it feels so weird talking about it... Kitty OH MY GLOB! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!**

**Kitty: OH MY EVER LIVING RA! ACK! *lunges for the box of tissues***

**Talina: Well my lovelies that is it for this gorgious and sexily wonderful oneshot!**

**Kitty: *Holds a tissue to nose* Love you all!**


End file.
